kithfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Sketch Guide: Cast
Names or descriptions of characters played by any of the five Kids in the Hall. Recurring characters in italics. Descriptions of some characters may be omitted to avoid revealing a surprise ending. Episode 1 •Plane: Bruce, Kevin (Air Stewardesses), Dave, Scott '''(men in diner). •Body Conscious: '''Dave (Man in sauna), Scott (Danny Husk). •Cabbie: Bigot: Kevin (Fare) Mark (Cabbie) •Chicken Lady Show: Dave (Waiter), Bruce (Compere), Kevin (Bearded Lady), Mark (Chicken Lady), Scott (Rooster Boy) •Cabbies: Pris: Kevin (Fare), Mark (Cabbie), Scott (Cabbie) •Cops: Abuse: Bruce (Cop 1), Mark (Cop 2), Scott (Abusive man) • Small C: Dave (Eli), Kevin (Jedediah) • The Pen: Dave, Bruce, Kevin, Mark, Scott • Cops: Asleep: Bruce (Cop 1), Mark (Cop 2) • Touch Me There: Kevin (Mrs Husk), Scott (Danny Husk) Episode 2 •Clothes Make the Man: Scott •Can't Sleep 2: Bruce (Gordon), Dave (Brian), Scott (Fran) •Tiggy: Dave, Kevin •I Can Live With That: Bruce, Dave, Kevin, Scott •Excellent TV: Mark (Darril) •Can't Sleep 3: Bruce (Gordon), Scott (Fran) •Girl Drink Drunk: Dave, Kevin Episode 3 •Asleep On The Job: Dave, Scott •Measure: •Nervous Break(fast) Down: Kevin (Husband in distress) •Raise 1: Dave ('I Want a Raise' guy), Kevin (His Boss) •Gimmel 100: Bruce (Gord), Mark (Jeff) •Raise 2: as 'Raise 1' •Tammy: Bruce (Tammy), Scott (Buddy Cole) Episode 4 •Golf: •Earring: Bruce (Man), Kevin (His Girlfriend), Dave, Mark, Scott (Businessmen) •Flying Pig 1: •Queen's Address: Scott (Queen Elizabeth 2) •Flying Pig 2: •Academy Awards: •Cops: Flying Pig: Bruce, Mark (Cops 1 & 2) •Chop Chop: Dave (Axe Murderer), Kevin (an old lady) •Flying Pig 3: Episode 5 •Presentation: Bruce (Robert), Kevin (Jay), Dave, Mark (Visiting Businessmen) •Tanya's Goodbye: Bruce (Kathie), Dave (Ms Ferguson), Kevin (Security Guard), Mark (Tanya), Scott (Cathy) •Open Letter 1: a Bruce monologue (? voiceover by Scott) •Tucker: Mark (Tucker) •Open Letter 2: as 'Open Letter1' •Until Proven Guilty: Bruce (Prosecutor), Dave (Mr Pearson), Kevin (Judge), Mark (Mitchell Moore), Scott (Brad) •Underage: Bruce & Scott as 'Themselves' Episode 6 •Cops: Night 1: •Accents: •Original Bat: •Bingo: •Drag Revolution: a 'Scott ' sketch •Cops: Night 2: •Teamwork: •Cops: Night 3: Episode 7 •Mom or Dad: Bruce (Dad), Dave (Mom), Mark (Custody Judge), Scott •Evol: Bruce (Helen Bathgate), Dave (Manservant Hecubus), Kevin (Sir Simon Milligan) •Same As Bruce: Bruce as 'Himself'. (Mark & Dave are in the background). •Mocking: Mark (Mr Abrams), Scott (Strange Man) •Sacking All Admirals: Mark (Hilary) •Waiting Room: Bruce & Kevin (Brothers), Dave (Bad Doctor), Mark (Helpful Man) •Kidnapped: Bruce (Kidnapper, Co-worker), Dave (Gwen, Newspaper Boy), Kevin (Photocopier), Mark (Co-worker), Scott (Danny Husk) Episode 8 •Genius: Dave, Kevin •Gut: Bruce (Stan), Kevin (Derek), Mark (Leon) •Wedding Virgin: •Terrier: Bruce as 'Himself', Kevin (Pitbull Owner) •Wedding Toast: •Freedom of Speech: Bruce (Norm Williams), Dave (His Boss) •Wedding Objection: •Excellent Patio: Bruce, Dave (Restaurant Customers), Kevin (Impatient Lady), Mark (Darril), Scott (Beggar) Episode 9 •Cops: Old Lady: Bruce (Cop 1), Kevin (Young Man), Mark (Cop 1, Hilary), Scott (Marjorie) •The Gift •Babysitter: Bruce (Gavin), Dave (Cupid, Priest), Kevin (Natalie), Mark (Gavin's Mum), Scott (Peter) •M. Piedlourde Puts His Pants On: Dave (M. Piedlourde), Kevin (His Butler) •Paris: Scott (Buddy Cole) •Street Singers: Bruce & Mark (The Losers) •M. Piedlourde Deteste Le Film: Dave (M. Piedlourde) •Macaroni: Bruce & Mark (The Losers), Dave (Scientist), Kevin (Ketchup Man), Scott (Mr McKim) Episode 10 •Fact: Stone: - •After The Film: Bruce (Kidnapper), Dave (Woman 1), Kevin (Woman 2), Scott (Kidnapper's Accomplice) •Replaced 1: All as 'Themselves' (a Scripted Lives sketch) •Grandpa Geralds: Bruce & Mark (two Geralds) •Wages: Bruce (a character monologue) •Replaced 2: as 'Replaced 1' •Haggle •Fact: Uncle: - •Captain Calm: Dave (Navigator), Kevin (Captain), Scott (First Mate) •Fact: Strike: Mark as the 'It's A Fact' girl •Replaced 3: Scott as 'Himself' Episode 11 •Girls: Kevin (Businessman), Mark •Mr Wrong: Dave (Bride ?Gwen), Bruce, Kevin, Mark, Scott (Bridegrooms) •He's Hip 1 •Extreme: Kevin (Lacey), Mark (Christine), Scott (Raj) •He's Hip 2 •Harassment: •He's Hip 3: •Stay Down!: Bruce (Sue), Kevin (Sue's Friend), Mark (Sharisse), Scott (Queen Elizabeth 2) Episode 12 •Cops: Opera: Bruce & Mark (Cops 1 & 2) •Back On The Horse: Bruce (EMT), Dave (Doctor), Kevin (Man at party), Mark (Chef), Scott (Phil) •Ed: Bruce (Phil), Dave (Tom), Mark (Impersonator) •Cops: Shift: Bruce & Mark (Cops 1 & 2) •Buddy's Date: Scott (Buddy Cole) •Tea Factory: Kevin (Mr Tisane), Mark (Tea Shop man) •Cops: Asleep: Bruce & Mark (Cops 1 & 2) •Pickle: Bruce (Tammy), Dave, Kevin (Reporters), Mark (Governor General of Canada), Scott (Queen Elizabeth 2) Episode 13 •Boxing: Dave, Kevin (Boxers) •Pizzeria: Dave (Customer), Kevin, Mark (Pizza Chefs) •On The Subject Of Me: Cow: a Dave character monologue •Bartending School: Bruce (Sue), Mark (Sharisse) •On The Subject Of Me: Caricature: a Dave character monologue •The Sudelmans: Bruce (Harry Miller), Dave (Andy Belli), Mark, Scott (The Sudelmans) •On The Subject Of Me: Moustache: a Dave character monologue •My Horrible Secret: Bruce (Mr Mann) Episode 14 •Poem: 99 Bottles: Mark (The Emperor of Japan) •Funeral Home: Bruce (Gavin), Dave (Dance Partner), Kevin (Gavin's Dad), Mark (Gavin's Mum), Scott (Sheila) •Poem: The Fall: Mark (Emperor) •The King: Dave (Lex Hair), Kevin (Dean Dean), Mark (Hilary) •Advice: a Bruce monologue •Scar: Dave (Bad Doctor), Kevin (Nurse), Mark (Patient) •Poem: The Empress: Mark (Emperor) •Emergency Troupe Meeting: all as 'Themselves' (a Scripted Lives sketch) Episode 15 •Cops: Potato •Serial: Dave (Captain Wonderful), Kevin (Winged Avenger), Scott (Arms Longfellow) •Gross 1: Bruce (Jim), Scott (Brad) •Cops: Thinking: •Home Alone: a Scott monologue •Opened Up: •Gross 2: Bruce (Jim) •Shirlers: Bruce (Monster Trucker), Kevin (Shirling Referee), Mark (Shirling Promoter, Shirler), Scott (another Shirler) Episode 16 •Resemble: a Scott monologue •Treatment: Dave (Lister/ Jerry Sizzler), Kevin (Jean-Pierre/ Jerry Sizzler) •Fact: Ears: Mark (Doctor) •Night Train: Mark (Mississippi Gary) •Garbage Man: Bruce (City Inspector), Kevin (unnamed Garbage Man), Mark (Al Skagnetti) •Fact: Vanilla Ice: - •Bauer: Bruce (Bobby Terrance), Dave (Joscelyn), Kevin (Police Officer, ? voice of the Eye), Mark (Addict, The Devil), Scott (Bauer) Episode 17 •Father Figure 1 •God: Dave, Kevin, Mark (Men of the Mavisville Recreation Centre committee) •Darcy and Francesca: Dave (Bruno Puntz-Jones), Kevin (Darcy Pennell), Scott (Francesca Fiore) •Father Figure 2 •Letters From A Sickbed: Kevin (James), Scott (Tyrone Bibbens) •Joint •Father Figure 3 •Joint Tag Episode 18 •Old Yeller 1: Bruce (Ma), Dave, Scott (Children), Kevin (Toby), Mark (Cowboy) •Skeletons: Dave (A T & Love Boss), Scott (Danny Husk) •Ugly Situation: Bruce (Loud Man), Mark (Mr Harris) •Vicky: Scott (a Buddy Cole monologue) •Old Yeller 2: as 'Old Yeller 1' •Armada: Bruce (Rod Torfulson), Kevin (), Mark (Herman Menderchuck), Scott (Mr Torfulson) •Horsey: Dave (Tracy), Kevin (Toby), Mark (Tracy's Mother), Scott (Tracy's Father) Episode 19 •What: Bruce (Woman), Scott (Man) •Cattle Call 1: Dave (Manservant Hecubus), Kevin (Sir Simon Milligan), Scott (Agent) •Clock Radio: •Excellent Mom Frame: Dave (Gwen), Mark (Darril), Scott (Darril's Mother) •Cattle Call 2: Dave (Manservant Hecubus), Kevin (Sir Simon Milligan) •Long Story •Celebration: All as 'Themselves' (a Scripted Lives sketch), with a montage of Scott as various waiters Episode 20 •On The Subject Of Me: Spleen: a Dave character monologue •Chicken Wedding: Dave (Father of the Bride), Kevin (Bearded Lady), Mark (Chicken Lady) •Whatever •Regrets •Check Up: Kevin (Patient), Scott (Doctor) •On The Subject Of Me: Cesarian: a Dave character monologue •Spy Models: Dave (Bruno Puntz-Jones), Kevin (), Mark (South American General), Scott, (Francesca Fiore) Category:Season 3